


Animatronic August 2020

by Murasaki_Rose



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Rose/pseuds/Murasaki_Rose
Summary: A series of slice of life moments, in short story or drabble form, from my various AUs.  All inspired by prompts from this years Animatronic August.  Some stories may focus on couples others will have no pairings.
Relationships: Bonnie/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Freddy Fazbear/Jeremy Fitzgerald (Five Nights at Freddy's), Golden Freddy/Phone Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Night Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's 3)/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Phone Guy/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Day 1

**Isolated** [Overly Affectionate Animatronics – no pairings]

“It’s not going in!”

“Why not?”

“Too tall. The hat keeps catching on the entrance.”

“Then take the damn thing off already! We need to get this clown scooped before lunch!”

“It’s attached to the face plates. I’m gonna have to take the whole face off to get it.”

“Quit whining and do it already.”

“All right, all right. There. Creepy thing…I’m gonna hang it in the main control to freak out the new guys.”

Emmett’s eyes flickered on as the scooping room fell silent. Warning messages were blaring in his processor, demanding he see a technician immediately or face multiple critical failures. They’d only placed him in standby mode, so he’d heard every mocking word and felt everything as the scooper tore him apart. He didn’t know why this was happening. One day he and his family were happily performing for children in their restaurant, then without warning they were closed and brought to this dismal place, their fathers nowhere to be seen. He and Funtime Chica were deemed “unnecessary” and only fit for parts despite them both being in full working condition. The clown groaned as a low electrical current jolted his endoskeleton when he tried to move, not nearly as painful as the controlled shocks their new owners were fond of administering, but unpleasant nonetheless. Knowing he would be permanently dismantled if he was still there when they returned, the clown forced his broken endo to move through the pain.

He hadn’t even realized they could feel pain until these “technicians” came. The scooper smashing into his torso, brutally knocking plates from his body and tearing wires out in ways they weren’t meant to be removed, sent waves of pain through his endo as his body was pulled apart.

Another groan emanated from his damaged speaker as he fell to the floor outside the scooper. There was a vent nearby, if he could get inside he could find a place to hide. Somewhere he could recover without being found. He wasn’t going to die today. The scooper had knocked his right eye askew and his left was having trouble focusing making it difficult to navigate the dark room but not impossible. It was much easier to remove the vent cover than to replace it, but he managed, wires squeaking obnoxiously against the vent as he turned about. Satisfied they wouldn’t notice his path of escape, the broken clown moved deeper into the convoluted vent system, down into the depths where he air quality was so poor the human staff needed an oxygen tank to work.

It was in one of the squared off maintenance areas, far below the scooping room, that the clown finally allowed himself to stop moving. Later, he would pull himself together but now he needed to recharge. He’d spent the previous night awake, finding a secure place to hide Funtime Chica from the “technicians” that had deemed them useless.

What had happened to their fathers? Why had they been abandoned to such a cruel and dismal fate? What would become of his sister and the rest of their family? Would they be scooped for parts too? Emmett pushed these thoughts aside, for now he needed rest.


	2. Day 2 and 3

**Sun** [Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings]

It was so warm. Pleasantly so to be honest. It reminded him of early evenings in the diner, when the sunlight came through the windows and fell across the stage. Nothing like the intense heat he'd experienced at the end in that horror attraction. The fire had been painful, but had brought him a long-sought peace. He thought it would be the end, but instead found himself in an afterlife of his own.

"Mind if I join you?"

Startled, the gold rabbit jumped as the gold bear sat beside him.

"Thinking about your night guard?"

"Oddly enough, no." Spring held his hand out in front of him. "Just…remembering. The sun here feels a lot like it did back at the diner, ya know? Before everything went wrong."

Fredbear nodded, most of this world had a familiarity to it but Fazbear Hills seemed to bring about the strongest feelings of nostalgia.

.

**Moon** [Overly Affectionate Animatronics – no pairings]

The house was unusually quiet. Normally around this time, he could find Ennard parked on the couch flipping through channels as the bots debated what to watch. Now, however, the TV was dark and the living room empty. A quick search through the house eventually led him to the back porch. To his relief, the amalgam was sitting on the porch swing, looking up at the sky above.

"It's so pretty," Circus Baby murmured as their conjoined body patted the seat beside them.

Accepting the silent invitation, Eli sat down beside the amalgam. "It is."

"I thought sunlight was the best, but you can't look directly at it."

Freddy giggled, "It's like a big spotlight!"

"Without all the heat!" Bonbon chimed in.

"Much better than sunlight," Foxy declared. Of course the light sensitive fox would think so.

"Both have their own beauty," Ballora stated.

Eli nodded in agreement, "but I can see why you might prefer one over the other."

Emmett hooked an arm around the technician, "And both are better when shared." The others silently agreed, especially as Eli leaned against them.


	3. Bonus

**Lost & Found** [Help Wanted/Gameverse – implied Phone Guy x Mike Schmidt]

Scottie rummaged through yet another box of junk supposedly containing items from Freddy's. So far every box in this load had been a dead end. Sure, the stuff could have come from Freddy's, or any other pizzeria/arcade from the nineties. There were some great items that would really add to the atmosphere of the haunt, but nothing they could truly claim as authentic.

His fingers brushed something soft in the bottom of the box and he instinctively recoiled, yelping and throwing himself backwards before he could fully register what he had touched. He didn't think he'd ever forget finding that dead rat.

Pulling out his phone, he flicked on the light and cautiously peered into the bottom of the box. To his immense relief it wasn't fur he'd touched, rather it was the soft fabric of a hat. Huh. Taking more of the junk out, he was able to safely lift it out, revealing it to be a blue duty cap. Disappointed that it wasn't a Freddy's hat, theirs were always purple, he turned it around and was stunned when a gold Freddy head emblem gleamed at the front of the cap.

"No way!"

Digging amongst the junk still in the bottom of the box netted him two Ziploc bags: one with 3 badges and the other holding a number of nametags. The badges were clearly from Freddy Fazbear's security, they were too old and high quality to be fakes. Two were brass-colored, while the third was the same gold as the Freddy head on the cap. Whoever they bought this from can't have known they were in there, these would have sold for a fortune on eBuy. Looking at the bag of nametags again, he noticed one was a bit larger than the others. Pulling it out revealed it as belonging to the "Head of Security", who Scottie suspected the special hat and badge belonged too. It also revealed a name he hadn't been expecting: Cawthon.

The tapes he'd found, the ones he planned to share with the new night guard, recorded by a man that sounded so much like his uncle…his uncle who worked as a security guard before Scottie was born…

_"Well, uh- being a security guard wasn't the only thing I did, you know. I ah- did a lot of random jobs while I worked for the company, including some uh- training tapes."_

_"His training tapes are how we met," his uncle's husband revealed. "I wanted to meet the guy who saved my life."_

Returning to the bag of nametags, he rummaged through until he found what he was looking for, a standard nametag this time, this one bearing the name: Schmidt. His uncles had worked at Freddy's.

Why had they never told him? Wait, was that why his father had forbidden him and his brothers from asking questions about the old pizzeria?

One thing was for sure, he had to talk with his uncles. But first- shaking the dust off and checking for spiders, he happily placed the hat on his head, feeling like a little kid wearing his father's tie. Pushing away the darker implications of his uncles' former occupation, he continued sorting out the boxes, humming an old Freddy's tune as he worked.

Note: After I finished this I realized that I forgot the prompts all had to have animatronics in them. Oops.


	4. Days 4-6

**Lost & Found** [ _Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings_ ]

"Josh! We know where your keys are!"

"You don't have to get on the floor now!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, the night guard followed the spirit children out to his living room where the Marionette animatronic stood holding his keys.

"Puppet found them!"

"They were under the couch."

"Thanks," he said, taking the keys from the animatronic. He still didn't fully understand what gave the Puppet and Spring life, but he knew they were more than just haunted machines.

"You're welcome." The soft voice, so different from when Charlie or Mitch were in control, never ceased to surprise him. He hadn't expected the animatronic to have a voice at all.

"Think you can handle them all while I'm gone?"

The Puppet gave a light laugh, he'd been watching over the children longer than Josh had been alive. "We'll be fine. Just be careful tonight. You never know when HE will take over."

Josh nodded, he'd learned long ago how to tell the difference between Spring and the Purple Man. It was a skill that had saved his life several times already. He wasn't going to fail the spirit children taking refuge in his home.

.

**Grim** [ _Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings_ ]

Spring had never been alone before. Even when he'd first booted up, Fredbear had been beside him while their fathers beamed. After the "incident" he and Fredbear had been rushed back to Parts and Services where the bear was shoddily cleaned of the blood before they were fully shut down. The next time he came online, his best friend was gone and he was in the Private Room. That had been days ago.

Bonnie had come to check on him, but could only tell him that Fredbear had been taken somewhere outside of the diner. His younger brother had heard the staff mumbling about the springlock suits being "retired" and their show program and stage positions had already been changed to reflect that. Worse he had only seen their father Henry since that day and the man was reluctant to speak about the incident. All Spring knew was that their other father's youngest child was in the hospital and not expected to make it. Henry refused to say anything about what had happened to Fredbear or what would happen to him. Sitting against the back wall, the rabbit pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. How could things have gone so wrong?

.

**Sweets** [ _Overly Affectionate Animatronics – no pairings_ ]

Chica hummed happily to herself as she moved about the kitchen. A fresh batch of cupcakes were resting on the cooling rack, another was just starting to bake, and the pizza dough was rising. Now it was time for one of her favorite tasks of the night: decorating the birthday cakes for the parties tomorrow. The chicken always took great care in making the birthday child's cake as perfect as can be. Flavor, icing type, color, and a touch of personalized flair, every cake was as unique as the child it was for. Still humming, she took the first cake from the cooling rack and got to work.


	5. Day 7

**Caught** [ _Overly Affectionate Animatronics – Golden Freddy (Fredbear) x Phone Guy_ ]

In retrospect, they should have known something was up the moment they found the security office empty.

Fredbear (it's Golden now, not Fredbear) had their head of security pinned to the wall of the manager's office and appeared to be in the middle of leaving an impressive hickey on the guard's neck. Paul didn't seem to have a problem with this if having his legs wrapped around the bear's waist, shirt undone, red hair untied and in total disarray, was any indication of how he felt about the situation.

Paul noticed them first, brown eyes widening in shock as he stared at his bosses. His stiffening posture causing Golden to stop and see what had distracted his guard.

"Hello father, dad. Is there something you needed?"

Paul groaned and buried his face in the bear's shoulder. He couldn't even begin to think of a way to explain this. Maybe the earth could open up and swallow him whole.

With Henry too stunned to reply, William took charge of the situation as best he could. "And when did this start?"

"What time is it?"

Will gave the bear his best, 'I am not amused' face while Paul recovered enough to try and give a proper answer.

"W-well, it um- You see this-" he gestured vaguely between them, "hasn't really been going on too long. But uh- the ah- relationship? That well, you see-" he cut himself off before taking a deep breath. "Definitely since the upgrade, but uh, Golden said it's been a lot longer."

Said bear then quickly kissed the guard, flustering him into silence. He knew everything would be fine.

William sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why our office?" he asked without looking up.

"There's no privacy in the security office, Parts and Service creeps Paul out, and the supply closet is too small."

Fair enough. "If we put blinds in the security office, will that keep you out of here?"

"Of course," the gold bear replied while Paul responded with a quiet but honest, "Yes, sir."

"All right then," Will began steering Henry out of the office. "And clean up when you're done."

"Always do."

Shutting the door, Will turned to Henry, "Let's just pretend we didn't hear that last part for both our sakes."

Finally recovering from his shock, Henry realized the full implications of what they had walked in on. "Do you think we made a mistake?"

"With what, letting Fredbear get away with mauling an employee in our office? Or giving him permission to do it again in the security office?"

Henry shook his head, "No. I meant in making them so lifelike?"

"Absolutely not," Will replied with no uncertainty. Wanting to be sure he had his partner's full attention, he placed his hands on Henry's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Golden isn't doing anything wrong with the gifts we've given him. What was going on between them is clearly mutual, and if it's been going on as long as they told us, then they've been discrete, so I don't see a problem."

"You think the others will do the same?"

Spring took that moment to barge in with an answer. "You do know that Chica and Foxy have a thing going, right?" Will nodded while Henry again looked a bit stunned.

"Anyone else we need to worry about? You perhaps?"

"No one's caught mine or Bonnie's attention yet, so you've got nothing to worry about there." He jerked a thumb towards the stage where Freddy was readjusting one of the stage lights. "But Freddy's still wooing his night guard, so who knows what will happen?" Said bear let out an indignant screech at the bunny's casual reveal.

"I never even realized-" Henry murmured, maybe he needed to pay more attention when he was at the restaurants.

Will was mostly just relieved it was only Freddy and Golden, God help them when the bunnies found someone that interested them.


	6. Days 8-11

**Water** [ _Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings_ ]

"No need to make a fuss, darlin'. It's just soda," Rockstar Chica assured the young boy who was struggling not to cry. Kneeling down to his level, the chicken pointed to Rockstar Bonnie, "Why dontcha follow Bonnie there to the counter and he'll getcha a new soda right quick."

Nodding the boy murmured a soft "Thank you," before taking the bunny's hand and letting the guitarist lead him away. Chica meanwhile stood watch as a staff member mopped up the mess.

While it was just a case of 'right place, wrong time', she'd never forget that day she'd taken a spill. A glass of water had been tipped over and while a server had run to get a Wet Floor sign, oblivious to the mess, the chicken had walked through the water and lost traction, unable to rebalance herself in time to avoid crashing to the ground. The poor child responsible for the spill had been in tears, clinging to her chest and begging her to be okay. Fortunately, she recovered from her quick reboot from the fall and was able to reassure the child she was all right as Eli and Michael got her back on her feet. Michael then had to reassure the horrified server that it was just an accident and no they weren't going to get fired or sued.

So now the chicken always kept watch until the sign was placed and the spill cleaned. And she always gave the signs a wide berth when passing.

.

**Fish** [ _Overly Affectionate Animatronics – no pairings_ ]

It all started with one innocent request. Then Foxy had entered the pantry to fetch more flour for Chica and spotted the lone can sitting on the shelf.

"Lass, why does yer pantry have a tin o' fish?"

"What?"

"See?" The pirate showed her the can after placing the flour bag on the counter.

"Oh, those! They're a pizza topping."

Foxy's eyepatch flipped up, "Yer joking."

"Nope," she giggled. "I've never had to use it, but it's really a pizza topping."

"Who the hell puts fish on pizza?" Not waiting for an answer, the fox left the kitchen, can in hand. "Lads, to the dining hall, there be nonsense afoot!" He knocked on the wall of the security office as he went by. "Look alive Mike! All hands on deck!"

"This better not take all night," Mike grumbled, Bonnie following behind him. "I've got homework to finish."

"Knowing Foxy this'll take until opening."

Mike's shoulders slumped at the rabbit's flat comment. "Wonderful."

.

**Birthday** [ _Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings_ ]

Trundling back to his spot in the corner, Funtime Freddy giggled to himself. He'd heard all about the new technician from Circus Baby and now it was 'his' turn to play. Cutting the power always brought them to the breaker room and Eggs Benedict would be no different.

Getting into position, he cast a glance towards his right arm where Bonbon stared vacantly out into the room. The little bunny never talked to him anymore, Freddy honestly thought he was broken, yet he still heard the technicians complaining about the little bunny-bot running around when he was shut down.

Suddenly the door flew open with a loud bang, followed by another as it was slammed shut. Freddy could hear the technician's heavy breathing from his close escape. Oh goody! Ballora hadn't got to him first.

He giggled in excitement, causing the technician to look around in a panic, it was time to greet the birthday boy!

.

**Space** [ _Hotel AU – no pairings_ ]

"Captain, I'm picking up on a distress signal from a passenger ship."

"What's the nature of their emergency?" he asked, knowing he wasn't going to like it when he saw the communications officer frown.

"They were unable to specify, all they were able to transmit was that they were under attack, before getting cut off."

"Pirates," Mangle growled, knowing they were the only sort that would dare attack a passenger ship in this sector.

Foxy exchanged a look with his twin, they knew what they had to do.

"Mangle put the crew on High Alert! We're on a rescue mission!"

"Aye Captain!"

"Set course for that ship! We'll show those scalawags a real fight!"


	7. Days 12-15

**Android** [ _Bookverse AU – John x Charlie_ ]

"I'm home!" Kicking off his work boots, John made his way through the house looking for his girlfriend, knowing he'd most likely find her in the office.

Sure enough, there she was, lost in her thoughts as she worked on blueprints.

She was in her undisguised android form, which she had grown to prefer when not in public, and so focused that she didn't notice John was there until he knocked on the doorframe.

"Oh! I-" she reached for the pendant around her neck. "I didn't hear you come in!"

Reaching over the desk he wrapped his hands around hers to stop her fumbling with the illusion disk in her necklace, "Charlie, you don't need to hide from me."

"I know, I just- sometimes I worry-"

John drew her into a hug, "It's okay. Whenever you're worried, or doubtful, you can always talk to me. Or Jessica, or any of our friends. We're all here for you."

"Even if I'm not the real Charlie?"

He pulled away just enough to lean his forehead against hers. "You're Charlie to us, remember? Even if you're not the one from before, you're still our Charlie."

"Let me get cleaned up and you can keep me from burning dinner."

Still smiling, Charlie nodded. John was right, it doesn't matter if she has her soul or not. She's their Charlie and that's all that matters.

.

**LOL** [ _Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings_ ]

"You know Eli, I was thinking about changing my name."

"Oh?" the technician turned to face the monitor where the white and orange fox AI had appeared.

"There's too many "Foxys" running about with bad reputations and I want a name that's all my own."

Eli smiled, his AI had grown so much since it'd first been brought online. "You have anything in mind?"

The disembodied head spun around and flashed him a grin. "I'm glad you asked! I've thought a lot about it and decided I want to be called LOLbit."

"Lolbit?!" Eli groaned and shook his head, "I knew letting you have Internet access was a bad idea."

.

**Nature** [ _Hotel!AU – Spring Bonnie/Springtrap x FNAF 3 Guard_ ]

Looking down at the human cuddled up to his side, Spring couldn't help but feel a swell of overwhelming joy. All these years of believing he'd spend his life alone and then fate dropped Josh practically into his lap. Even with his best friend and younger brother getting human mates, it never occurred to him that Josh would be his. Hell, he hadn't even realized he'd started courting the human until Golden pointed it out.

Josh had taken the news well, going from chucking notepads at the lurking rabbit, to turning his head away to poorly hide his smile.

Spring's thoughts were disrupted as his mate subconsciously tried to get closer. In response, the rabbit pressed his nose into the human's neck and held him just a bit tighter. He'd never felt so happy.

.

**Nurture** [ _Freddy in Space 2 – Freddy Fazbear x Jeremy Fitzgerald_ ]

After the strenuous events of yesterday, Freddy planned on taking it easy and just spending some quiet time with his family. He'd woken earlier than intended when Junior and Christina clambered over his legs to get breakfast, "quietly" whispering to each other so they wouldn't wake their parents.

Amazingly, Jeremy slept through the whole thing. The bear attributing it to sheer exhaustion as usually the blond human was up the moment their cubs stirred. Wrapping an arm back around his petite mate, he allowed himself to doze off, ears alert to the soft sounds of the twins moving about.

About an hour later, the pair woke when the twins returned to the bedroom, each carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning!"

Sitting up, Jeremy smiled at their cubs, "What's all this?"

"We made you breakfast!"

"That was very sweet of yo-AH!" the blond froze mid-lift as his strained muscles protested the activity. Leaning over his mate, Freddy carefully took the tray and placed it to the side before gently rubbing the human's sore upper arms.

"Are you ok mom?!"

"I'm fine, just a bit sore from yesterday."

Clearly cutting through LOLZHAX's minions with nothing more than a fire axe had taken more of a toll on his body than he expected.

Freddy gently kissed the blond's cheek, "Hmm, I think you should take a hot shower after breakfast."

Jeremy nodded, "and some ibuprofen."


	8. Days 16-19

**Knife** [ _Hotel!AU - Toy Freddy x Toy Chica_ ]

There was something mesmerizing about watching his mate work.

From perfect, precise cuts to speedy chops, Kingen made it all look so effortless. But Kima knew it was years of practice that had granted her such amazing skill. It was something he could watch her do again and again and never tire of it.

.

**Bow** [ _Hotel!AU – Bonnie x Mike Schmidt_ ]

"Looking sharp this morning."

Bonnie smirked at his human roommate, "See something you like?"

Rolling his eyes, Mike walked up to him, "That's for me to know and you to wonder." He tugged at the rabbit's bowtie, "but this isn't going to look very impressive."

Looking down, Bonnie frowned at the messy bow. That's what he got for putting it on without looking.

"Here let me fix it." Mike carefully retied the bow, unbothered by Bonnie's suddenly intense stare. He'd grown used to the rabbit's odd moments by now. "There, all done."

Before he could withdraw his hands, Bonnie snagged one and held it to his chest. "Thank you."

Mike felt his face burn at the unexpected move, "Y-you're welcome."

.

**Rust** [ _Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings_ ]

Charlie struggled to move herself to someplace out of the elements where she wouldn't be seen. Moving this body was so much more difficult without the Marionette and Mitch to help. Worse still, time out in the elements was beginning to take its toll on her. Her fabric exterior was threadbare and torn, leaving the endoskeleton exposed in multiple places and now- now it was beginning to rust. This, on top of years with no maintenance, made every move slow and laborious.

But she couldn't give up. Not yet. She had to find the nightguard and tell him that the Purple Man was still around. Then she could rest.

.

**Road Trip** [ _Help Wanted/Gameverse – Michael Afton x Eli Bennett (double Eggs Benedict)_ ]

Spotting a road sign, Eli smiled tiredly, "Not much longer now."

Michael nodded, not knowing if that was meant for him or the little rescues in the back seat.

Despite having been on the road for hours, the two bunny bots were still looking out the windows with wide-eyed wonder, their new legs idly kicking the air. The two had been dressed in matching sweatpants and hoodies that disguised most of their animatronic bodies. A simple, but effective way to deflect most of the attention the little bots might attract, Eli had even gone so far as to purchase a pair of safety seats.

"At this rate we'll reach the motel just before sunrise."

"Can we watch the sunrise before we go to bed?" Bonbon suddenly piped up, red eyes glowing in excitement.

"Oh yes, can we please?" Bonnet joined in.

"I'm all right with it if you are."

If his boyfriend was willing to put sleep off a bit longer, then Michael had no problem with it.

"All right, we'll watch the sunrise before bed."

"Yay!"

"Thank you Eggs!"


	9. Day 20 - 23

**Glass** [Overly Affectionate Animatronics – no pairings]

"Freddy and I need your help solving a debate."

Such a simple request, she never could have imagined where it was going. Whenever the bots had a new idea, they would look to the staff for feedback and lucky her, she was the only one still working when inspiration had struck. Apparently Fazbear Entertainment was doing a calendar and the photoshoot was coming up.

For the last 20 minutes, Monty and Freddy had stood outside the large glass window of the security room, striking poses for the new nightguard. It was a good thing they'd showed her the serious ones first, because she'd never be able to give them a proper answer now.

Freddy flexed and wiggled his eyebrows and ears, sending the red-faced woman into another fit of laughter.

"Oh my God, stop!" her stomach was starting to hurt from laughing so much.

"What do you think, Monty? Should we show our nightguard some mercy?"

"I suppose so," he chuckled. "She might pass out otherwise."

"Agreed."

.

**Ghost** [Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings]

Golden Freddy hated being so powerless. His body was gone, yet his spirit remained, tied to the child that had been stuffed inside him. He did his best to quell the child's anger, but even after the purple man had died, their rage was often too great for him to control. Instead he tried to warn the new hires, but his ghostly form had trouble getting his message across. Many an innocent nightguard had fallen to them. He hated it.

.

**Upgrade** [Overly Affectionate Animatronics – Golden Freddy x Phone Guy, Freddy x Jeremy Fitzgerald]

"Well aren't you a sight for new optics." Golden purred, taking the guard's hand in his own.

The head of security, "Phone Guy" to the other guards, stuttered hopelessly as the bear began rubbing a thumb over the knuckles of said hand. Golden's aqua eyes were glowing as he drew the human into an embrace, nuzzling the crook of his neck in delight.

Watching the scene from close by, Jeremy chuckled as the animatronic turned his friend into a flustered mess. Anyone who had worked at Freddy's when the old bots were active knew about the gold bear's fixation with the redhead. Speaking of fixations-

"It's good to see them together."

Yeah," Jeremy replied turning to face Freddy. The blond had to admit, the upgrades were remarkable. If he didn't know better, he'd swear the bear was a real anthropomorphic animal.

Freddy offered a hand to the petite guard, "Perhaps we should give them some time alone."

Jeremy nodded, accepting the bear's offer and taking his hand, letting Freddy lead him away from the pair.

.

**Scare** [Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings]

Michael struggled not to start tapping his foot in agitation as the ancient printer struggled to print out a new batch of fliers. He hated this part. Sound was the one thing sure to draw "them" to his tiny office.

Taking a deep breath, he looked to the right of his computer where Helpy was sitting on his desk going over the day's receipts. The tiny bear looked up and tilted his head inquisitively, making the man chuckle. Eli had an eye for design that was for sure.

A loud thump from the vent on his left snapped him back to full attention. Heart hammering in his chest, he flicked his flashlight on and aimed straight down the vent, revealing the would-be intruder.

"Lefty?"

Sure enough, it was the one-eyed black bear staring back at him from the darkness of the vent. Tilting his flashlight away from the bot's sensitive optic he frowned, the bear wasn't supposed to be down here.

"Lefty what are you doing here? Never mind that, how did you get in the vents?"

For a long time the bear didn't move or speak, long enough in fact, to worry the former technician. While his AI was new and still learning, it shouldn't be taking him this long to respond.

Almost as if waking from a trance, the bear finally began to speak. "Hello sir…I-I'm not sure how I got down here. I'm sure I was on stage with the others when I shut down."

That was concerning. He'd be sure to tell Eli about it when he got home, it seemed those encrypted files might be more of a problem than they'd hoped. Fortunately, the printer shut off and Michael breathed a sigh of relief. Setting off one more audio lure in the opposite direction they needed to leave, he scooped Helpy off the desk, then shut down the computer.

"Follow us, Lefty. We'll get you back on stage and have Eli check your systems in the morning."


	10. Days 24 - 27

**Enemies** [ _Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings_ ]

"F-Fred-d-d-beaaarr?"

"He's coming Spring. He wants to hide in you again."

Spring Bonnie shook his head, his neck squeaking in protest, he didn't want William to use him again.

"Don't worry, this time you can stop him. He can't put you to sleep now."

The rabbit watched as the spectral form of his best friend faded just as William raced into the room. His creator was in a panic, stumbling over himself and falling next to Spring's still form. Trembling hands pushed the crank into the back of the bot, forcing the aging endoskeleton into suit mode.

But this time Spring was awake.

William barely had time to stand as the door to the saferoom flew open revealing the Marionette and the ghostly forms of the children that haunted the band. Seeing him in the suit stopped them just as he hoped and he laughed in triumph. Ghosts or not, they were still only children.

"No more."

Will's laughter cut off at the familiar voice. One he hadn't heard in years.

"Spring?"

"I w-won't let you huuurttt anyyyonnnne ag-g-ainnn."

Horror enveloped the killer when the entire suit quivered as the springlocks began to strain against their hold. The springocks were failing- No. Spring Bonnie was making them fail.

"Wait. Spring!"

The arms and legs snapped into place, dropping him to his knees, the abrupt jolt from the fall sending the torso into full failure. Shuddering and falling back against the wall, William weezed in pain as he slowly bled out. As he looked at the ghostly children, he could now see two new ones flanking the puppet. Henry's daughter Charlie was on one side and on the other…"Mitchell?"

One arm struggled to reach for his youngest son, when the head of the endoskeleton snapped into place and he could see no more. His arm dropped to his side and as he faded away he heard Spring speaking to the spirits.

"Y-you can g-g-ooo now. He's g-g-gonnnne. C-can't hurttt anyone anyymooore."

.

**Pride** [ _Overly Affectionate Animatronics – no pairings_ ]

"Mike check this out!" Bonnie practically bounced into the office he was so excited.

The brunet grinned as the purple rabbit was almost preening over the colorful new accessory. "Nice bowtie, where'd you get it?"

"One of the new servers brought it, he brought something for all of us to show our support!"

"How'd you get Foxy to wear a bowtie?" he smirked.

Bonnie rolled his eyes, "He only brought bowties for me, Freddy, Golden, and Spring. Chica got a new bib and Foxy got a bandanna."

"What did the bosses say?"

"Dad didn't really notice, but Father said they were fine as long as we changed back to our regular ones at the end of the month."

Mike smiled, glad the bots were being allowed to participate in Pride Month and he had to admit, the rainbow bowtie looked good on the rabbit.

.

**Fall** [ _Overly Affectionate Animatronics – no pairings_ ]

"Have you noticed how distracted Bonnie is lately?"

"Of course I have! It'd be hard to miss," Chica replied. The rabbit had been increasingly distracted lately, staring off into space and sighing.

"I just wish I knew what was bothering him."

Chica tried not to laugh at the oblivious bear, honestly he'd done the same thing a few years ago!

"It's rather obvious Freddy," Golden remarked as he and Spring joined the two bandmates.

Spring clapped a hand on the bear's shoulder. "My little brother has fallen head-over-heels in love with our new nightguard!"

"Really?" Freddy took another look at Bonnie. Even as he practiced quietly on his guitar, the purple rabbit was clearly in his own world, a dreamy look in his eyes as he played. Oh yeah, it was obvious now.

Golden smirked at Spring, "That means you're next to fall."

The gold rabbit rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the bear, "Yeah, yeah."

.

**Gray** [ _Overly Affectionate Animatronics – no pairings_ ]

Fazbear Ent. had been adamant about adding new characters to the Pizza Plex beyond the original four. Excited by the challenge, Eli had eagerly set to the task, designing two new bandmates that could be distinct characters but still fit in with the band. Montgomery had gone over well and he hoped the same could be said of Roxanne. She was a wolf, with yellow eyes, long white hair, and soft gray fur. The bright neon colors would pop nicely against her color scheme and the gray coloring would set her apart from any previous Fazbear character.

All he had to do now was finalize the details and present her to the board.


	11. Days 28 - 31

**Animal** [Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings]

Wire shifted and gears whirred as Funtime Foxy came online. His ears perked as she heard HandUnit's babbling from the control room. Well, well well. It seemed like Eggs Benedict had to come through Funtime Gallery tonight. Shame he had to keep the technician alive, but they needed him. Circus Baby had made her orders clear: catch the technician before he left.

A simple task for the fox to accomplish, she always did enjoy playing with her prey.

After all, he may not be an animal. But she could hunt like one.

.

**Door** [Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings]

Foxy's fist pounded on the door that had just slammed shut as the child piloting his body raged. They hadn't been fast enough to get to the Purple Man. Knowing the terrified guard inside was not the killer, Foxy was relieved. He was tired of hunting, hurting, sometimes even killing innocent night guards, but nothing he tried could reach through to the child possessing him.

Thank goodness for those doors.

.

**Mask** [Help Wanted/Gameverse – no pairings]

_"Wonderful job, Vanny. You're showing such potential._ "

Giggling, Vanny practically skipped to her computer. She knew he'd like it. Now it was time to design her suit.

.

**Team** [Freddy in Space 2 – no pairings]

Exhausted, Freddy grinned at his friends. He couldn't have defeated Lolzhax without their help.

"Here they come," Bonnie warned, smiling as the small group of humans and one cub, approached.

Tired or not, Freddy was overjoyed to see his mate and son bounding towards him. Holding them close, he thought of how fortunate it was that his mate had such an amazing team as well. If it hadn't been for them, Junior might not have made it.


End file.
